


荣勋/ABO - 危险的颜色（Kiss Me番外）

by stardust_in_my_eyes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_in_my_eyes/pseuds/stardust_in_my_eyes
Summary: * 正文拉了灯，给他俩补偿一辆车。* 乘骑+车震。* 写的时候loop的歌是权hoshi之前编舞的那首Bad，品着歌词，别有一番风味。





	荣勋/ABO - 危险的颜色（Kiss Me番外）

**Author's Note:**

> * 正文拉了灯，给他俩补偿一辆车。  
> * 乘骑+车震。  
> * 写的时候loop的歌是权hoshi之前编舞的那首Bad，品着歌词，别有一番风味。

李知勋赶到会场的时候相当紧张。

他迟到了，身后还跟着没有邀请函的权顺荣，在门口就被服务生拦下来。本来作曲家协会的年度聚会外人就是不让进的。李知勋心想竟然还有人会不认识权hoshi的脸，咬咬牙厚着脸皮告诉服务生说“他是我的alpha”，两人得以通行。

李知勋若无其事地迈着大步子走得飞快，可惜，红透的耳根出卖了他。  
权顺荣笑着追在后面，搭住他的肩膀，“乖乖待在你的alpha身边呀，知勋尼。”

李知勋拍他的脑袋，“别得寸进尺。这是在外面。”

 

他本来真不想带权顺荣来。虽然他们没有公开说明过什么，也没有媒体发脑洞比黑洞还大的小作文，但业内早就都传遍了——「金牌制作人woozi跟他最常合作的艺人hoshi已经结合了」。

他不想否认什么，但也不想这样高调。奈何他们在一起之后，producer的地位是一天不如一天，出了录音室更是如此。

这不，他本来只是想带权顺荣来帮自己挡酒，但那人还“顺便”把cody给叫来了，出发前直接在作曲室里把李知勋逮个正着，做了个全套的造型。

平时足不出户的小宅男作曲家，配上爱豆才会做的那种妆发，深灰色的烟熏眼线大大减少了圆脸的清纯可爱气息，瞬间变得有些魅惑。李知勋看着镜子都觉得别扭，好说歹说让cody放弃了让他带耳夹的想法，就看到权顺荣抱着双手站在后面直勾勾盯着他。

……就不应该答应他——如果不是考虑到自己真的不会喝酒的话。

“别忘记你的主要职责。”

“知道。”权顺荣笑着从服务生的托盘中拿下一杯香槟，“保护你。”

李知勋总是敌不过他的直白，悄悄涨红脸，“总之在我上去致辞之前你必须要保证我的清醒。谁来了你都负责帮我喝。”

权顺荣笑得不怀好意，“致辞之后呢？是不是可以让你变得不清醒？”

李知勋踢了他一脚：“正经点。”

这一脚正正踢中权顺荣小腿肚，后者痛得手一抖，杯里才喝了一口的香槟全泼到李知勋的衬衣领口上了。

“……”

“……”

权顺荣这种时候脑子倒是转得飞快，拉着李知勋就往厕所走，“穿我的。”

“……不要。”

权顺荣的衬衣是红色的，穿在他身上很好看，李知勋倒是蛮喜欢。但穿自己身上——还是别了。

“没关系呀，你今天是代表今年新晋级的正式会员致辞哦？穿得耀眼一点有什么不好？”

 

李知勋半推半就套上了红色的衬衣。

男友衬衣尺寸在自己身上偏大了，但把下摆塞进裤子，再穿上黑色外套，也就差不多。然而，这颜色就像是用记号笔在书上画重点一样，昭告全世界这里有一个肤白如玉的omega。还没到致辞的时间他就已经觉得会场四处投来猎食一般的眼光。他只好下意识地贴紧身边的alpha——但这位alpha穿不下他家omega的衬衣，于是丝绒质的西装外套里干脆就是真空的，看得李知勋也有些脸红心跳。

上台之后就更糟了，聚光灯一打，总觉得各种各样不怀好意的眼神都在暗中冒着泡泡。他保持着微笑飞快地把稿子念完，下了台就想往权顺荣身边奔去，却被上来敬酒的人拦住了去路。

“李老师！敬您一杯！恭喜啊！”

他不能不喝。  
李知勋礼貌性地抿了一小口酒，余光里他已经看到权顺荣正在拨开人群往这边走。

谁惹得起hoshi呢，就算不是在舞台上，看见自己的omega被人围住，眼神也会瞬间腾起杀气。没有释放出信息素来压制对方已经算是最后的礼貌了。

酒最后是落进权顺荣的肚子里了。这人酒量也好不到哪里去，不过一两杯还是扛得住。李知勋扣住他的手，“反正任务完成了，要不走吧？再这样搞下去你醉了就不好了。”

“知勋是担心我？”权顺荣一边笑一边挣开李知勋的手反扣住他的腰，把人牢牢摁在自己身上。“但是我已经醉了……”

他贴在李知勋耳边，磁性的低音就像是魔咒：“知勋你穿红色真的太危险了。”

李知勋又怒又羞：“你、你走开……你犯规！”

明明就是你让我穿的这衣服，反过来说我危险到底是怎样。而且这时候还放出信息素，绝对是故意的吧。

“可是我真的很想吻你。”

说是“想”，但身体早就直接行动了。李知勋被alpha的信息素熏得晕乎乎的，十指紧扣的双手把他拉到某个墙角，回神时权顺荣的手已经摸到自己耳边，稍稍用力捧住自己的脸颊，就这么低头吻下来。

权顺荣现在就像是莫吉托杯缘上那层薄盐，尝到咸味的同时酒精的气味也都一起涌入口腔鼻腔，明明喝了酒的是对方，但李知勋觉得自己也要醉了，如果吻得再深一点，那么他脖子上的抑制贴片就等于形同虚设了。

好在alpha还是有自制力的，只是慢且用力地吮过omega的上唇，点到即止。

李知勋抬头，两人在黑暗中视线交织大约十来秒钟，权顺荣还是败下阵来，弯身把人圈在怀里。

“不行，我还是忍不了……”

 

负责开车送两人到会场的经纪人，本来在会场里无聊地吃吃喝喝跟人聊聊天，这会儿看到权顺荣红着眼睛过来要车钥匙，大概也就知道什么事了。他无奈地叹气，当初那个青涩单纯的alpha哪去了呢，怎么可以随时随地发情？

“弄脏的话要记得打扫。”

 

他们直接滚进了后座，关门之后车里良好的隔音效果让接吻的声音格外色情。权顺荣的手指轻轻摩挲着腺体外那层脆弱的皮肤，那里正源源不断涌出浓郁香甜的奶香，叫嚣着要让alpha咬破它。似有若无的撩拨反倒让omega烦躁得不行，甩开他扶在自己脑后的手，夺回主动权，摁着权顺荣的肩膀居高临下地吻过去。

红色真的很适合李知勋，衬得他皮肤雪白晶莹，像是在原始森林里才能偶遇的精灵王子。而权顺荣觉得自己是鲁莽但幸运的人类猎手，迷失在深绿色的树海中，却被精灵王子救起，说是要送他回人类的世界，他却说不，他甘愿抛弃一切，留在这里做李知勋的俘虏。

他们吻得难舍难分。被舔了虎牙的omega浑身都在颤抖，来不及咽下的唾液都被alpha吮去，连带乱了节奏的呼吸也都松紧对方嘴里。

密闭空间里双方的信息素都在泄闸，洪水一般冲垮对方的理智，李知勋很快热得不行，动手想脱衣服，却被权顺荣一把按住。

“不行……知勋穿红色太好看了。就穿着做吧？好不好？”

omega哪里拗得过alpha呢，三下五除二就被扒下裤子，下身暴露在空气中。alpha心急得很，自己的裤子也只褪到了膝盖的位置就扶着硬得发疼的性器去找omega的后穴，用前端拨开穴口的软肉，粘稠的体液就争先恐后涌出来。

“等等，衣服会湿——唔——”

话说到一半，身后就被一下子顶进来半根，在他还在喘气的时候剩下半根也一点一点滑了进来，将肉壁的褶皱慢慢推平，每个空隙都填得满满当当。

“没事，我跟cody姐姐买下来就好。”

李知勋被抽掉了全部力气，上身不受控制地向前倾去，刚好把自己胸前敏感的乳尖送到权顺荣手边。隔着衣服被揉捏的感觉可真不好，李知勋央求着，“真的很热，帮我脱掉好不好……”

难得求人的omega当然是要多逗一会儿才好玩，权顺荣猛一挺腰，直直顶到最深处，突如其来的满足感让两人同时低吟出声。

“不好。知勋多叫几声给我听，我再考虑帮你脱。”

alpha掌握了绝对控制权。一手把omega的双手扣在他背后，另一手掐着他的腰开始小幅度地顶弄，力度不算大，却正正好戳在前列腺的位置，每一下都让温度蹭蹭往上蹿。

李知勋咬着牙皱着眉，表情看起来半痛苦半享受。自从和权顺荣结合他的权威已经慢慢被消磨掉了，此刻更是被人戳中命门，不得不服。可他从来不擅长这么直白的表达，无论是说喜欢、说爱，还是在性事中展露出自己享受的模样。

在这一点上权顺荣是真的很坏。每次都非要逼着人说出羞耻的话——

“知勋，乖，叫顺荣……”  
“顺、顺荣……”  
“知勋舒服吗？”  
“舒服……”  
“是怎么舒服？”  
“被顺荣干得很舒服……好热……”

是真的很热，热得李知勋的皮肤泛起了一层粉红色。

权顺荣舔着对方脸上的汗，试图解开衬衣扣子，但没两下就失去耐心，干脆一下扯坏所有扣子——果然，里面的皮肤也都一样是粉红色的。就像是一颗熟透的桃子，刚刚洗好，表面还湿淋淋的等着你去咬。

权顺荣还就真上嘴咬了，把乳尖含在嘴里，舌头在上面打着转儿地舔，手也同时抚慰着身前的阴茎。李知勋早就说不出话了，前后夹击的快感在他喉咙里逼出高高低低的呻吟。水蜜桃被唇舌碾碎了果肉，带着奶香的汁水浸湿两人的结合处。李知勋明明知道这恶劣的alpha其实就是在欺负他，可是他不受控制地想去配合，每一次晃腰都带出一阵水声，羞耻感和愉悦感把他所剩无几的矜持搅得粉碎。

权顺荣终于顺了李知勋的愿望把那件红色衬衣脱了下来，这下倒好，omega被扒了个精光，alpha的衣服还基本都在身上，而且还是omega骑在alpha身上，如果此刻被人碰见，那怎么看都是omega欲求不满强上了alpha的感觉。

察觉到这一点的李知勋算是找回了一点理智，拍了拍权顺荣的脖子，“我们最好快一点……”

“知勋怕被发现？”没想到权顺荣又开始使坏了，“被发现的话，就让他们知道知勋是有多——么喜欢我咯？喜欢到在外面都忍不住想要让我操呢……”

李知勋还想开口反驳，就被权顺荣重新开始动作的下身撞得出不了声——这次不再是小幅度的碾压了，而是直直捅到最深处生殖腔的入口。快感像海啸，几乎让他无法呼吸，他死死掐住权顺荣的手臂，无法下咽的口水从唇边溢出来，又被权顺荣舔去。

“知勋……可以咬你吗？”  
“呜、呜嗯……你快点……”

不知道李知勋是在否认还是同意，但听到快点这两个字，权顺荣就像得了通行令一样，拨开李知勋的头发，对准腺体咬了下去。顷刻间信息素的交融就像电流一样传遍全身，一瞬间omega猛地绞尽了后穴，让埋在里面的alpha几乎无法动弹——但尽管这样，权顺荣还是抱住李知勋的腰身，像疯了一样用最后一点力气挺动腰身，把快感再放大到千倍万倍。

李知勋终于不受控制地仰着脖子长长地呻吟了一声，在被操射的一刹那他几乎失去意识。

 

“这下不仅要买下这衣服了……清洗这后座大概也要花一大笔钱吧？”李知勋穿好衣服在前座闭目养神的时候，听到权顺荣在后座一边打扫一边嘟嘟囔囔。

“你活该。”他撇嘴吐槽。

“什么呀，明明是知勋诱惑我呢……”趁着omega还没恢复，alpha仍然厚颜无耻地装委屈。

懒得跟他辩驳，李知勋翻了个白眼，“回家我就把我所有红色衣服都给扔了。”

还有，他一定不会再带权顺荣出席宴会了。嗯。

 

FIN.  
2019/6/5


End file.
